LanzaDeChu's Adventure in Konoha!
by LanzaDeChu
Summary: I the humble author of this story go everywhere in Konaha, but it changes every chapter.OOC TIME BABIES!
1. Chapter 1

_INO'S POINT OF VIEW! And life. _

_Ramen shop cook's P.O.V_

_She stood alone, crying and shivering at the thought. Why else would she? The man of her dreams is gone. Her "hidden" crush is in bandages that cover all of his body. And worse! Her teacher is trying to make sexual advances towards her now. Why can't everything be normal? Such is the mind of the man who made it that way._

_Rock Lee; sure think he's a kind hearted Taijutsu specialist?_

_You think that he wants nothing but happiness for what he calls "his true love" ah?_

_Bull-crap!_

_He's a dark haired, bowl-cut loser who wants more than 'just' his love. He wants her… virginity! That's right! Her innocents! Everything that makes her the bubbly girl we all know and love. That's why I the great…or not so great Kaka- oh…I got you good. No I happen to be a regular cook at a certain Ramen shop. Do I care what happens to the ninjas of Konoha that, are…well maybe, it's me Ino undercover here at the Ramen shop. I took a job here at the Ramen shop. Only to have…WAIT!_

_Shikamaru is here? My sweet nectar of love is here? What am I a 'normal' Ramen shop cook to- _Pork Ramen and chicken to boot? _Boy he likes ramen this blond haired idiot... who do you think has blond hair and acts like an idiot? ME? Reader you're going to have a painful day- _I'm cooking I'm cooking!_ Geez! What the hell? Naruto, I…won't…ugh…what is this incredible pain in my tummy? Don't tell me I'm sick! I have to hear the news! What news you say? SAKURA'S NEWS YOU STUPID READER! Pfft. _

_Besides it's not like YOU care! _QUIT GRABBING MY BEHIND YOU PERVERT! _Yeah I scream a lot here since my co-workers are perverted idiots. No wonder why the former cook left the job. _That's right you better be sorry…_Perverted sex craved lunatics. Uh, back the to pointy chop stick that just hit my ass, again. Is that you reader? Or did I just image some random person from some weird place called America? Oh well just keep your hands from me you perverted random person. _

A/N: Like it? It's my new story, that came out of my head….I call it… (Go to top, Back to story)

_Back already? LanzaDeChu happened poke my sore ass with a kunai. Talk about embarrassment, well my lovely readers (who I hope are handsome men who have ponytails and black hair...) I bring to you, GENERAL Point of view, but don't cry, LanzaDeChu will quit poking my ass and FINISH those damn stories he "promised" to finish. I do like it though...ehehehe._

As Ino has told you, I will...BE ATTACKED BY RANDOM KAGE NO BUNSHIN! AND OTHER SUCH JUTSU! please help me Kami...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey blond kid with the weirdest and stupidest-"

BOOM, I was hit by that damn kid, darn it. I was wearing my "Lanshi" outfit when the stupid blond kid with the stupid whiskers punched the (curse word) out of me, what was I, the greatest OOC writer to do? I wasn't just going to stand there and. Wait forget it! I was going to rip up my costume and show who, I really was, a random foxy girl who cut her hair…and dyed it blue. (I'm a guy first of all, so don't email a thousand requests for my picture) I'm just a random girl who goes to the bath house so I can get noticed. I'm just a cute random blue haired, jean wearing, light skinned slanted eyes, useless ninja. I just get in the way when I'm not supposed to…or I'm describing someone else…who is like me. (Cough/Sakura/Cough) Well I did bark back and cower at his handsome (I'm not gay; I'm only wishing to be a girl since they have all the benefits in a relationship, don't get me wrong I WANT to be in a relationship too) figure and his "never-say-die-or-you-will attitude" I fell on my ass half scared to death when he smirked…thoughts of sexual advances soon crossed my dimwitted mind. I was in for something worse…I hoped. (I hoped he'd bring me to Sasuke-Chan, yes Sasuke-CHAN!) I wasn't like those stupid girls who'd coo for him and get on all fours when needed. (Okay so I am girlish…But if you meet me in real life you'd cower at MY Handsomeness! Yes me the Filipino guy!) Well that should wrap…things up me around my waist and knock me…out…ugh…

Wait, I was in Kakashi's Apartment? What was going on here? I am HALF NAKED NO! Eh…tied up by some stupid mask wearing freak…why me? What was a girl doing in a man's apartment? Am I mistaken for someone else? Was I now in my worst situation since the last one in the forest? I was scared until a pink-haired girl stared down at me and removed a gag ball.

"Hey, she's awake!" Said Sakura with slight concern

"She is?" Said Naruto smirking

"Yup, I'm awake" I tried to say

"Shut up you blue haired traitor!" Said Kakashi with his calm tone

"What?" I said with my sweetest most shocked and scared voice.

I was scared, I was going to make a big "uh-oh" unless I was untied which I sadly wasn't…so I was not only scared but hurt by my ex-boyfriend's words. (Umm…Yeah so you get the picture right? I'm trying not to sound too gay but at the same time girly enough, since I am a guy I remind you) Kakashi looked down at me, I knew he was smiling and thinking, and…was going to feel his way from my toe to me chest. I had a rather nice one mind you. I was violated if that's what you call it. What will happen to me next?

"What's your name women?"

"You know it Kakashi, but it's"

"Rin right?" Naruto cutted in, how could he know?

"Is it? your name? Rin? My Rin? My lovely Rin?" Kakashi said smirking under his mask

"Yes it is, but no I'm not the same girl!" I was even more scared by the fact that Naruto was smirking too.


End file.
